Forbidden Feeling : I Will Love You no Matter What
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Dulu, Sasuke mencampakannya, saat Sakura sudah tak bisa ia miliki untuk selamanya, kenapa Sasuke mengejarnya untuk kembali?/YaoiSasuSaku/DLDR/MaleSakura


_Sepasang manik itu melebar, dihadapannya sosok laki-laki berambut hitam menatapnya datar, sang lelaki mengabaikan tetesan air mata yang terjun dari sepasang klorofil itu, kemudian dengan langkah ringan ia meninggalkan sang pemilik surai merah muda._

"_Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, jadi jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku!"_

_Kemudian ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sang gadis dalam kebisuan, dan isak tangis kesedihan. Sang gadis menangis dalam diam dan dalam hati berdoa, semoga untuk selanjutnya, ia dan pemuda itu tidak bisa lagi saling mencintai, ia tak ingin kembali terluka._

_._

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Forbidden Feeling : I Will Love You No Matter What**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**.**

_Perasaan ini sangat sederhana_

_Aku hanya ingin mengulang masa lalu_

_Walau rasanya sekarang sangat tidak mungkin_

_._

_._

Sepasang kakinya melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah _Konoha Academy_, maniknya yang bulat sesekali mengerling tenang membuat gadis-gadis yang sekiranya berpapasan dengannya sesekali memerah sempurna, dan sesekali memekikkan kekaguman. Ketika ia memasuki sebuah ruang kelas, seluruh pasang mata menatapnya tak percaya.

Sampai ia dengan tenang memutuskan segera duduk dibangku yang sekiranya kosong untuknya, kemudian sepasang tangan mungil tiba-tiba mengebrak meja.

"Sakura Haruno?!" pekik gadis berambut pirang itu tidak percaya, sementara sosok bernama Sakura itu hanya menampilkan senyum tipis.

"Ino Yamanaka?" sapanya.

Sang gadis berambut pirang membelalak dan kemudian secepat kilat menangkup pipi tirus pemilik rambut merah muda itu.

"Tidak mungkin!" pekiknya tak percaya, "tidak mungkin kau melakukan ini kan?!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum masam, dua tahun perubahannya pastilah membuat orang-orang yang dikenalnya dulu terkejut bukan kepalang. Ia memegang tangan mungil itu dengan lengannya yang kokoh, "ini aku, _okay_?" ujarnya lembut. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, banyak yang berubah kau tahu? _Well_, beberapa keadaan membuatku harus melakukan ini semua..."

Sang Yamanaka nampak kurang puas, manik aquanya berkali-kali memicing memperhatikan postur sosok dihadapannya yang sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Bagaimana tubuh mungil itu kini nampak tegap dengan kemeja _gakuran_ yang sangat pas ditubuhnya, oh bagaimana sahabat merah mudanya ini bisa terlihat begitu gagah setelah dua tahun.

"Kau... eum... menjadi _transgender_...?" tanyanya ragu. Sakura menggaruk pipinya sejenak.

"_Eto_... kau tak akan percaya jika sebenarnya aku laki-laki..." ujar Sakura, "Aku baru tahu dua tahun yang lalu." Ujarnya lirih.

Sang Yamanaka mengangkat alisnya, namun ketika bel berbunyi nyaring maka pertanda pelajaran baru saja dimulai dan Ino harus menyimpan segala tanda tanya besar di kepalanya untuk nanti. Kemudian sang guru masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Ohayo, minna-san_!" sapanya.

"_Ohayo, sensei_!" balas semua murid serempak. Sang guru kemudian mengedarkan tatapannya kepada penjuru kelas dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Ah ya, aku ingin memperkenalkan anggota baru kelas kita, Haruno-_kun_, silakan maju ke depan dan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah sang guru dengan rambut perak itu.

Sakura segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju depan kelas. "Sakura Haruno _desu_!" sapanya.

Sang guru mengangguk puas, "ah, aku tahu sebagian dari kalian pasti sudah mengenal siapa Sakura Haruno, dulu ia juga salah satu murid di _Konoha Academy_, namun karena suatu hal Haruno-_kun_ harus melakukan serangkaian pengobatan dan kembali sebagai Sakura Haruno yang sekarang, jadi saya harap kalian bisa menerima Haruno-_kun_ seperti sedia kala." Pesannya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali ke bangkunya, sampai sang guru kemudian memulai pelajaran.

.

Jam istirahat baru saja tiba, semua murid sebagian berhamburan keluar kelas dan sebagian tetap berada di kelas, sementara itu di sebuah bangku nampak para murid berkumpul di sana, di tengah-tengah sana nampak kepala berambut merah muda yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari gerombolan itu.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau kembali dalam wujud laki-laki, Sakura?" tanya sosok laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tato taring merah dikedua pipinya, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Ya, aku benar-benar penasaran!" timpal anak-anak yang lain.

Sakura nampak menggaruk pipinya gugup, "_eto_... itu..."

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya, tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada bidang Sakura dan meremasnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang nampak menatapnya bingung, para gadis khususnya Ino tiba-tiba memerah. Ino segera menepis tangan Kiba kasar.

"Mesum!" bentaknya, sementara Kiba nampak mendengus.

"Aku hanya berusaha memastikan kok." Elaknya.

"Bohong! Dasar cari-cari kesempatan!" cemooh Ino kesal.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua. "Sudahlah Ino, aku sudah terbiasa kok. Lagipula tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sakura.

Ino mendelik tak senang. "Tapi itu pelecehan!"

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak, "sudahlah tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku laki-laki, Ino!" ucapnya yang membuat Ino terdiam.

"Jadi kau sekarang _transgender_, Sakura?" timpal Shikamaru Nara. "atau _ambigous genitalia_?"

Sakura menatap Shikamaru dengan senyum sendu, "sedih sekali mengetahui kenyataan itu saat kau beranjak remaja..." ujarnya.

Ino menyentuh bahu Sakura, berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenang saja Sakura, tidak perduli seperti apa kau sekarang, kau selamanya teman kami!" hiburnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "_arigatou ne, minna."_

.

.

Sepasang manik hitam itu menghela nafas panjang bersamaan dengan asap putih yang menguar dari bibirnya, batang rokok ditangannya terselip sempurna di sepanjang jemarinya yang kekar. Maniknya yang sehitam jelaga sesekali mengerjab, menerawang kepada langit. Pakaiannya nampak berantakan namun ia masih mampu menampilkan kharisma. Tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan nampak sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang menatapnya sejenak.

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu tidak menyahut, namun gelagat acuhnya itu sudah bisa memberikan jawaban.

"Dan... sampai kapan kau akan merokok, hm?" tanya lelaki itu sekali lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "ini bukan urusanmu, Itachi_-nii_!"

Itachi Uchiha nampak mendelik sesaat sebelum akhirnya pasrah saja dan meninggalkan sang adik yang tengah merenung di kamarnya. Sementara kediaman Uchiha yang nampak lenggang, sesekali pelayan mondar-mandir untuk membersihkan sisi-sisi rumah. Kediaman Uchiha yang luas itu memang terasa sepi, apalagi tipikal kedua Uchiha bersaudara yang membenci keramaian menjadi alasan utama keheningan yang selalu menyelimuti kediaman megah tersebut.

Sementara keadaan dipersuram dengan kedua suami istri Uchiha yang lebih sering sibuk keluar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Kembali beralih kepada sang bungsu, di tangannya tiba-tiba terdapat sebuah figura yang menampilkan sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut hitam mencuat yang tengah berdiri di samping sosok gadis berambut merah muda.

Pemuda itu mendengus dengan nada getir, ingatannya kembali ke masa itu, saat ia dengan mudahnya mencampakan si gadis dan meninggalkannya, kini penyesalan tinggalah penyesalan. Dan sampai selanjutnya ia sendiri tak tahu.

"Sakura..." bisik pemuda itu sendu.

Apakah akan ada waktu saat ia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura? Untuk kembali merajut cinta bersamanya?

Bisakah?

.

.

Suigetsu tak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya, khususnya beberapa anak-anak laki-laki yang lain. Saat jam olahraga, semua anak keluar kelas menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian, namun kini ada satu hal baru yang muncul.

Sosok merah muda yang tampak manis itu, kini ikut bersama gerombolan mereka. Ah, ingatkah mereka jika dulunya sang pemilik surai merah muda pastilah berkumpul dengan para gadis? Dan sekarang semuanya serba berbeda.

"Hm, kenapa melihatku?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya sembari menatap teman-temannya aneh, ia dengan penuh percaya diri berbalik, memamerkan tubuh telanjang dadanya yang putih mulus dan nampak bisep di kedua bahunya, serta _sixpack _yang samar menonjol di perutnya membuat teman-temannya langsung menampar diri masing-masing agar kembali kedalam kenyataan.

Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir bahwa Sakura masihlah seorang perempuan jika dengan mata kepala sendiri mereka bisa melihat tubuh atletis sempurna milik pemuda itu?

Oh ayolah, Sakura bukanlah lagi perempuan seperti waktu itu.

Setelah berganti pakaian, mereka segera melangkah keluar ruang ganti menuju lapangan. Semuanya berbaris dengan sempurna.

"Ukh! Aku benar-benar bisa jatuh cinta padamu!" pekik Ino keki, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah ketika melihat bagaimana _hot-_nya sahabat merah mudanya itu, sementara Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu dengan sebuah seringai jahil di wajahnya.

Gyut!

"Kyaaa~" tiba-tiba Sakura menarik bahunya, membuat Ino sukses menubruk dadanya yang bidang. Sepontan gadis itu memerah sempurna, bersamaan dengan itu gadis-gadis yang lainpun turut memerah melihat begitu mempesonanya seorang Sakura Haruno.

Dan setelahnya sepertinya Sakura Haruno kita sudah menjadi pangeran seantero sekolah!

.

Garis rahang dengan teksture halus, kulit putih porselen, tubuh tinggi atletis berotot dengan manik klorofil bulat yang bersinar, serta rambut merah muda pendek yang berkibar. Sosok pemuda yang cantik sekaligus tampan itu langsung memukau semua penghuni sekolah. Tidak jarang banyak siswi bahkan siswa yang terpesona.

Sakura pun juga sepertinya menikmati kehidupan barunya, ia tidak canggung sama sekali menjadi sosok laki-laki. Sesekali ia menyapa teman-temannya dan sesekali ia tersenyum ramah kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Benar-benar sosok pangeran yang sempurna bukan?

Setelah jam olahraga, semua kembali berkumpul ke dalam kelas. Sosok gadis berambut pirang nampak mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan menarik pipi sosok laki-laki berambut merah muda yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

"Ampunnn~~" rintih Sakura sembari menahan tangan Ino yang terus menerus menarik kedua pipinya karena kesal, tidak berubah pula prilaku gadis itu ketika sedang kesal padanya.

Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega setelah Ino melepaskan pipinya.

"Sakittt~~~" rintih Sakura dengan airmata diujung matanya.

Ino mendengus dan berkacak pinggang. "Ini salahmu, Baka!"

"Iya-iya, maaf~~!" rutuk Sakura.

Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring dan terdengar pengumuman bahwa hari ini semua murid dipulangkan satu jam lebih awal. Sakura bernafas lega dan segera membereskan peralatan tulisnya, ia sedikit mendengus kesal kepada Ino karena pipinya kini nampak memerah dan terasa sakit. Sementara sang pelaku hanya mendengus cuek dan melangkah keluar kelas.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte ia sesekali nampak meringis kesal, jalanan pinggir jalan raya itu nampak lumayan ramai. Namun ia mengabaikannya dan memilih terus melangkah, tanpa ia sadari tiba-tiba seseorang berlari kencang dan sukses menubruknya.

"Kyaa!" ia memekik kecil dan hampir saja jatuh jika saja tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menahan tubuhnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan maniknya langsung membulat sempurna.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_...?!"

Sementara manik hitam di hadapannya pun juga nampak melebar.

.

_Ketika takdir tak menghendaki kebersamaan diantara mereka berdua_

_Apakah perpisahan hanyalah satu-satunya jalan?_

_._

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

**Pojok Author :**

_**Yeiy, akhirnya fic ini terealisasi, nah ini dulu yang aku curhatin di FB pas aku pengen bikin fic SasuSaku yang rada beda dari biasanya, banyak yang belum paham ya?**_

_**Oke jadi kali ini aku bikin fic SasuSaku yaoi! Tapi masih bingung rantingnya nanti T ato M, lihat saja nantinya gimana. :D karena banyak hutang fic yang lain jadi fic ini bakal ikutan urutan di fic yang bakal diupdate.**_

_**Maaf kalo kesannya gaje pula, mood mengetik agak naik turun akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, yah begitulah #dikeplak**_


End file.
